Marvalous Potter
by phantom00
Summary: Her younger brother was mistaken for the boy-who-lived. She eventually winds up in the U.S. under the alias of Ms. Marvel and after many years the Wizarding world needs her. Can she go back after being thrown away by her parents? Rewrite of Marvel Potter
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: And so it begins...**

 ***** _ **Various News Feeds**_ *****

 _"You-Know-You is dead. Spell backfired on the younger Potter sibling (age 15 months) and destroyed his body..."_

 _"Potter's long time friends, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, have been declared dead while fighting You-Know-Who while protecting the Potter's children..."_

 _"Sirius Potter and his lightning bolt shaped scar has become the famous boy-who-lived for surviving the killing curse from You-Know-Who..."_

 _"9 months to the day, after You-Know-Whos defeat, the Potters parents disinherit their only daughter, at age 3 years 10 months to the day, for being a squib..."_

" _Head Grunnings Public Relations, Vernon Dursley, passes away when unidentified space debris crashed into his office building, no other casualties though the Mr. Dursley's 6-year-old niece, Carol Potter, whose birth parents are unreachable, who was in the building when the debris crashed into it, was said to irritated by an unknown form of radiation. Later her aunt put her up for adoption, stating she can't raise her and her son at the same time, where an American couple took her in..._ "

 _"11-year-old Carol Danvers, formally Potter, has made it to the national gymastics championship..."_

 _"12-year-old Carol Danvers, has lead her football team, the male team, to victory in the youth division..."_

 _"13-year-old Carol Danvers wins National Baseball competition, boys division. Can this youth be stopped..."_

 _"14-year-old Carol Danvers wins National Youth Debate..."_

 _"15-year-old Carol Danvers wins National Math Tournament..."_

 _"New York has a new heroine, Ms. Marvel..."_

 _"15-year-old Carol Danvers renounces British citizenship for her American citizenship..."_

 _"Sirius Potter saves the Philosophers Stone from the now deceased DADA Professor..."_

 _"Sirius Potter slays the monster of the Chamber of Secrets and rescues the youngest Weasley child..."_

 _"James Potter has taken the Dueling positon at Hogwarts after his sons second year there, after said class has been disbanded a decade and a half earlier..."_

 _"Dudley Dursley, age 14, was arrested today for procession of the illegal drug MGH (Mutant Growth Hormone) and was convicted to the maximum extent of the law..."_

 _"Peter Pettigrew has escaped Azkaban, readers are advised of this highly dangerous Death Eaters is also a rat animigus...""Petunia Dursley was checked into a mental hospital after loosing her late husband in the unfortunate accident at Grunnings, nearly a decade before, and had her son sentenced into Juvienile..."_

 _"New Yorks newest super herione Ms. Marvel stops the Magneto and his Brotherhood, with the help of the mutant heroes, the X-Men, from attacking various world leaders at the UN..."_

 _"Ms. Marvel speaks up for pro-mutant rights..."_

 _"New York's crime rate reaches record low thanks to the combined efferts of Spider-Man and Ms. Marvel..."_

 _"Hogwarts hosts the first Triwizard Tournament in over 150 years..."_

 _"Pettigrew still at large after searching all of the British Isles for him..."_

 _"The Avengers stopped Loki's invasion of Frost Giants in the state of Washington..."_

 _"The Fantastic Four stops Mole Man's conquest of the 'Surface World'..._

 _"New York City is considered the Superhero capital of the world..."_

 _ ***End Various News Feeds***_

"I am Uatu, the Watcher.

It is my duty to observe, but never interfere, with the course of all existence on Earth, as it is for my brethren across the universe and multiverse. I am to simply watch events unfold, but I have already broken my vow of non-interference on a small number of occasions. I have taken a…likeness to the Earth.

I have watched your greatest of explorers, become your greatest heroes.

I have seen you turn an accident, into triumph.

I have seen selfless acts define a life time.

I have witnessed the flash of genius define the future.

I have seen legends born and return when most needed.

I have seen adversity turn into purpose.

Over and over I have watched this and so much more, because that is that is the bequeathed to me by the universe.

As for humanity, I fear that the greatest of challenges has yet to come..."

 _-August 25_ _th_ _6:38 P.M.-_

Carol Jane Danvers (formally Potter) did by no means have a miserable life. She got decent grades in school, better than most, in fact. She was a teacher favorite in most cases. And a lot of people at her school seemed to like her, even if they didn't know her that well. She knew that she considered beautiful. Aside from two or three Ex-boyfriends that where a little to territorial and aggressive when it came to their title, and the one girl that her 'boyfriend' was dating when the two of them hooked up, she couldn't think of any 'arch-enemies' that she had, even at her second job.

And even her life outside of school was good. She held a steady, part-time job at a kiosk in the local mall. Her main job there was to 'look pretty and draw young men over so they can buy stuff.' Something which her boss said she had a natural talent for, and could lead her to maybe operating a kiosk of her own someday.

"What's up Danvers?" the annoying voice of her ex-boyfriend, Eugene 'Flash' Thompson, slipped into her ear. He was standing right behind her at the kiosk she was tasked with operating. It was her job to sell cellular phones to passing customers, which was not the easiest job in the world when you where right next to a store that specialized in selling them. Carol had more than once told this to her boss, and suggested that he see about moving the cart so that it was closer to the entrance of the mall.

The man had ignored her, whether out of spite, the fact that she was a girl, or the fact that he was stoned, she did not know. All she knew was that she had to keep up her sales, or risk being replaced. Although she knew that her boss had a hard time keeping workers, because of his lazy habits. He had, at one time, told her that she was getting a pay cut which would put her at less than the legal minimum wage. It was only after she had brought up the law that he hushed up, and never mentioned it again.

So, she was able to keep her job, at least. Although the aforementioned specialized store nearby had offered her a position on several occasions. The only thing that kept Carol from accepting was the fact that their company had a strong anti-mutant policy. Even though it was _technically_ illegal to not hire someone because they where a mutant, most businesses did just that. Although they usually placed it under the reasons of 'just not right for us', 'we've gotten so many applicants...' or 'not the right qualifications'. No, she didn't apply there out out of spite, and the fact that she had gotten powers from that space wreckage and they might believe that she is a mutant.

"Danvers," Flash Thompson said as he poked her in the back, "I'm talking to you. You should pay attention to your customers." He smirked as she turned around, and gave an exasperated sigh. Te last thing she anted to do at the moment was deal with him. She sized her ex up, noting his football jacked, which was worn and dirty. She vaguely remembered something about school football practices starts before the school term started. By the stains on his clothes, and his sweaty face, she guessed that he hadn't showered since the game had ended. Quite possibly all day, even.

"Well," Carol said, grabbing the nearest cell phone package within her reach. "Can I interest you in our special sale on blackberries?" She asked, using her most annoying, high-pitched tone, which caused a look of slight disgust to cross his face, before he regained his composure. "For only $89.99, this lovely little..."

"I'll buy one," Flash said as he stretched out an arm, "but you gotta plant one right here," he smirked as he pointed towards his lips, which he puckered. Almost like he was actually expecting her to kiss him. And after the way they had broken up, she had half a mind to smack him on the spot.

"I'm sorry," the voice of Carol's co-worker Denise, who was returning from her break, said as she approached. Denise was five years older than Carol, and had been working at the kiosk for a total of four years. She had been the one to show Carol the ropes, not the manager. Denise was also the one who had told Carol that she could be running the place if she kept it up. And she was also a very stalwart friend, and wasn't above verbally abusing the likes of Flash Thompson. After all, she had done it before. "But we don't accept that kind of payment here. Cash or credit only."

"Whatever," Flash replied with a huff as he turned on the spot and stormed away. Much to the apparent amusement of his friends, who where standing a few feet away from them. All of them where laughing hard as he walked away. But Carol didn't notice, instead returning her attention towards looking for potential customers.

"You know," Denise said as she put a hand on her hip. "Your shift ends in twenty. Why don't you just.."

"I can last 20 more minutes," Carol smirked as she jerked her head to the right, where Denise's current girlfriend was standing. "Alone," she mouthed with a tiny grin. She could tell that her friend was itching at the chance to get off early. However, they had a system in place. Whenever the manager wasn't there, one could leave early if it was a slow day. They only had to take turns. It was an unspoken rule, but one they did their best to honor. So, after a quick nod, Denise turned away and walked over to her girlfriend, and embraced her. This left Carol alone, which she enjoyed to a small degree.

Soon, she was passing through the mall doors, and came out into the cool evening air. As she turned around the corner so nobody could see her, and lack of security cameras, was the change started, her clothes started changing into boots that came all the way up to her calves, a one piece spandex with a full body lighting bolt, along with a red sash around her waist, and a black domino mask over her face. Her golden blonde hair fell all the way to the waist and her sapphire blue eyes looked onward. She than started flying into the evening sky.

 _-August 26_ _th_ _1:38 P.M.-_

Carol was walking back to the mall where she worked after eating lunch at a nearby restraunt when she noticed three badly dressed individuals following her and she turned a corner and then quickly hid in a nearby alleyway just as her follower turned the corner too. The one in the middle is a middle aged woman wearing a monacle and the other two where in their late 20s, early 30s by her estimate. As they walked by the alleyway where Carol hid, they looked distressed as they realized that they lost her and before they could do anything, Carol grabbed the two men and pulled them into the alleyway and knocked them out before they could do anything and then she grabbed the woman and pinned her against the wall and Carol and she noticed that she knew the woman.

"Amelia Bones," Carol said and the woman raised an eyebrow in surprise, "What do I owe this pleasent surprise?"

 _To Be Continued..._

 **A/N: Carol isn't considered the Child-Who-Lived, her younger brother is considered the Child-Who-Lived.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _-Previously-_

 _Carol was walking back to the mall where she worked after eating lunch at a nearby restraunt when she noticed three badly dressed individuals following her and she turned a corner and then quickly hid in a nearby alleyway just as her follower turned the corner too. The one in the middle is a middle aged woman wearing a monacle and the other two where in their late 20s, early 30s by her estimate. As they walked by the alleyway where Carol hid, they looked distressed as they realized that they lost her and before they could do anything, Carol grabbed the two men and pulled them into the alleyway and knocked them out before they could do anything and then she grabbed the woman and pinned her against the wall and Carol and she noticed that she knew the woman._

 _"Amelia Bones," Carol said and the woman raised an eyebrow in surprise, "What do I owe this pleasent surprise?"_

 _-Now-_

"I do believe you have me at a disadvantage," Amelia stated as she was still pinned to the wall.

Carol finally let go of Amelia, as one of the men groaned before Carol kicking him into unconcious before continuing, "Parents disowned me when they discovered their precious little girl because she was squib at nearly 4 years old. I remember you were there, shortly after my uncle died, never did like him anyway, and when I was adopted by my current parents. Ring any bells?"

"I remember some of it, though your last name escapes me for the moment," Amelia replied honestly.

"Fair enough," Carol replied, "Now can you please tell me why you are here, I'm running out of time for my lunch break."

Amelia reached into one of her pockets and brought out a wizarding picture of her, in her Ms. Marvel costume while flying by the Statue of Liberty, and she said, "I believe you know this woman."

"The better question is who doesn't," Carol replied with a snort.

"The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge wants her to be brought to England immediately," Bones stated. "And stop kicking my man."

As she said this, Carol kicked the other man as regained conciousness before being knocked out again, "Sorry, but do you have authorisiation to bring her to England?"

"Of course, she is after all a British subject," Bones stated in a matter of fact tone.

"But is this cleared with the U.S. Government, as this can be viewed as international kidnapping, as we are on their land," Carol stated. "Also are you postive that she is a British citizen?"

Carol managed to get back to her work on time despite the 'delay' and discussing the legallity with Madam Bones, she decided to pass the time to work on a side project of hers as it is currently a weekday and such a slow day. The project she was working on was a book, not just any book, but a book about 'The Origins of Ms. Marvel', an ethically grey area to make money, she knew but her adoptive family was barely passing their bills on check by check basis, and she needed the money if she wanted to go to college. Her current job was used to pay for her cell phone, and costume repair and if she was conservitive enough she could put a few dollars, each month into her bank account her mother managed to set up for her. As she was 17 nearly 18 and entering her senior year of High School, every penny counts, even if she managed to snag a scholarship or two.

After another boring day at work, she finally made it home, a low-income fifth story, 2 bedroom apartment complex, nearly a 90-minute walk to her school.

"Hello," Carol called out to the darkened apartment as she turned on the light and when she noticed the switch didn't do anything, she tried a couple more times before giving up, "Crap. We need a new bulb." She then focused her photon energy into her hands to make a light to help her see in the blackened apartment. As she passed the living room, she got the distinct feeling that she was being watched from behind. Being careful as to alert the intruder, she quickly turned around and punched empty air but seeing someone dodge her punch confirmed her suspensions but the person was clearly trained as he or she was staying out of the light so she couldn't see him/her well enough to make out who the intruder is.

"Who the hell are you," Carol asked as she brightened her photon energy and she recognized who it was, but she was not lowing her guard, "Fury, what do you want?"

"Shield needs you," Nick Fury, head of Shield stated.

"Why should I give a crap about Shield?" Carol asked, "Or do you remember the time you managed to convince me that the X-Men were terrorists but I managed to find out they were being set up by the Leader and Sinistro, and you had my mide wiped of the entire incident, without my consint or knowledge, or the time..."

"The British Minister of Magic, Fudge, is trying to make a move on your other half," Fury interrupted.

"I already know that," Carol replied, "And the question is why do you care? Ow wait, you're Nick Fury head of fucking SHIELD. FYI I don't give a crap."

"Fudge, is trying to get your other identity into a marriage contract with your brother, and I do mean brother loosely," Fury answered.

"Crap," came Carol's reply.

"Exactly."

"What do you want?"

 _-August 27_ _th_ _Time: ? Location: ?an abandoned mansion?-_

In the main office of the mansion their were two man looking towards a couch with a snake looking over it.

"Is everything set Crouch?" a voice hissed as it asked.

"Of course my Lord," Crouch replied, "Dumbledore currently does not suspect a thing."

"And the package," the voice asked.

"Secured, my Lord," Crouch responded.

"Good," the voice said as it sounded pleased, "By this time next year I shall be back at full power."

"If I may my Lord," the other man asked, "Why are you going after the squib instead?"

"That squib is the reason I am like this in the first place," the voice angrily responded, "Now leave me or Nagini shall feast on your corpse."

 _-August 28_ _th_ _Winchester New York, Xaviors School for the Gifted 12:41 P.M.-_

A knock came at the front door and Hank McCoy, aka the Beast, opened the door and Ms. Marvel was on the the other side.

"Marvel," Hank greeted, "What do I owe this unexpected surprise?"

As McCoy let her in, she summed everything up, "Fury."

McCoy sighed, "What does he want now?"

"It concerns the past of one of your current students, Hermione Granger, I believe her name is," she replied.

"Hogwarts," McCoy asked.

"Hogwarts," she confirmed.

"I must warn you, it's a touchy subject for her," McCoy warned, "since her X-gene awakened 2 years ago, she can physically no longer perform magical acts."

"I see," Ms. Marvel replied, "I just need some information about her old school."

As McCoy led her into an office, filled with pictures of current and past X-Men, and said, "If you wait here, I'll retrieve her for you."

She nodded in response and as he left, Ms. Marvel decided to examine the pictures. She only accepted Furys offer because he arranged it where she got into Empire State University on a scholarship. By the time she finished looking through about half of the pictures, Hank returned with a girl about a year or two younger than her.

The girls mutation was obvious, as she now had pink skin and straight blue hair, that came down to her waist, elf-like ears and glowing blue eyes. The girl was six inches shorter than Carol's 5'10" frame. The girls mutation allowed her to be flexible beyond normal human limintations, teleport, and absorb energy and turn it into physical strength.

"Mr. McCoy told me you want some information about my old school," Hermione asked.

"Yes," Carol answered, "Fury believes the leader of a group calling themselves 'Death Eaters' is trying to come back and Dumbledore knows about it and doing nothing about it."

The girl snorted about the last part and said, "For the two years I went to Hogwarts, the Headmaster did nothing to protect the students and left me as a vegetable for six months."

"What can you tell me about the man," Ms. Marvel asked.

"I'll tell you everything I know, if you promise me something," Hermione responded.

"And that is?" Ms. Marvel asked and Hermione grinned.

 _-September 1_ _st_ _7:36 P.M. Hogwarts Great Hall-_

As Headmaster Dumbledore finished explaining the TwiWizard tournament and being the hosts to three schools to his students, he continued, "As the students from Beauxbaton and Dumstrung won't be here until the day before the selection process, the American school, will be joining us within the hour."

This caused various whispers coming from the four houses as they knew very little about this new school.

"I wonder what their library is like," a girl who looked like Hermione, without her mutation, whispered to her two friends, Sirius and Ron.

"Hermione," they both said to each other.

"What?" 'Hermione' responded.

"There are more important things to worry about than the size of another schools library," Sirius responded.

"Ya, like managing to enter the bloody tournament," Ron said as he he drooled about the prize money.

"You heard Dumbledore," Hermione stated, "You have to be seventeen to enter the contest and language."

Ron blanched at Hermione getting onto him for his language and Hermione got up from the table and said, "Excuse me, I have to use the ladies room."

As Hermione left the Great Hall and entered the girls restroom, she started to change and grow and another girl stood in her place as she finished changing and it was 'don't mention my first name' Tonks. The magical shapeshifter who graduated Hogwarts the year before Hermione's disappearance and she is a die hard Dumbledore supporter. Ever since Hermione's disappearance she had taken over her place as Sirius's friend, without him being any wiser, and keep Dumbledore informed of his progress. Despite Tonks, displeasure, of repeating Hogwarts over again, she loved the pay that she received because of it, 3 times from what she would have made as an Auror, and a fraction of the expenses.

"Five days in that form," Tonks said to herself, as she let out a mental sigh, "I don't know how much longer I could have held that form without blowing my cover."

As Tonks regained her compusure she transformed back and reassumed her role as the bookworm Granger.

As she returned to her spot she said, "So what did I miss?"

"Nothing much," Sirius replied.

"We were taking bets on how the Americans would be arriving," Ron replied and was received a slap in the back of the head by Sirius, who was sitting next to him, "Ow! What was that for!"

"For telling Hermione," came Sirius frustrated reply, "You know she'll report us to my parents."

"Owww," Ron replied as the gears in his head finally started working again, "Forget on what I said about taking bets. OW!" Sirius slapped the back of Rons head again.

"What is the leading theory," Hermione asked.

"That they are going to apparate into the Great Hall, OW!" came Rons reply and Sirius response of hitting him in the back head for the third time.

"You can't apparate in or out of Hogwarts, it says so in _Hogwarts: A History_ ," Hermione responded.

"I know that, but that doesn't stop people on placing bets on that," Sirius responded and he grabbed Rons arm as he tried to hit him in the back of the head for his response.

"Would you act your age," Hermione asked.

Ron and Sirius shared a glance before smiling at each other and asked, "Where's the fun in that!"

Hermione rolled her eyes at that and said to noone in particular, "Boys."

 _To Be Continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _-September 1_ _st_ _same time MoM-_

"What are taking the Goblins so long, Delores?" Fudge asked his senior secretary.

"I do not know minister," Dolores response, "Something about her being not being in our jurisdiction. But according to the magical records she was born here in Britain. I told those inferior half breeds that they better hurry with that contract or we will be pressing charges."

"Good," Fudge replied, "With the Potters in my pocket, along with their influence, I will be easily elected another term."

"Of course minister," Umbridge replied.

 _-In outerspace same time-_

Carol, in her Ms. Marvel outfit, was sitting on a satellite that was currently about to pass over Europe. Her hair floating aimlessly in the zero gravity.

Space was a beautiful thing, something that not many people on the planet knew or recognized. It had a certain appeal to it that could enthrall and entice an unsuspecting passerby, and win them over with the wonders and secrets that it held. A century ago, humanity believed that all that the ever-growing vacuum of cold emptiness held was large rocks and vast oceans of stars. Now, in the early 21st Century, people across the planet knew that life wasn't just here on Earth but in every single corner, nook and cranny that was this universe.

Not as many knew that there were other universes out there besides their own, but it was a fact. Across all of existence, life thrived in the wondrous entity that was known as space. Whether of benevolent or malicious conduct, space housed an infinite and unhindered number of wonders.

Carol Danvers had long believed in alien life, since she was a child, even while living with the Dursley's. Her childhood was adorned with the firm belief of it, with the Star Wars movies and space explorer novels taking up most of her younger years. Space had won her over, whisking her away from the Earth into a world of fantasy…which became reality in her adulthood, when she was thrust into a world of mutants, aliens, spies, god's, demons, heroes and villains.

She had welcomed it gladly.

And now, as a human gifted with powers few could ever hope to gain, Carol always remembered the vastness that was space that helped her enter this world, with its whispers and promises. Space, she would admit, played a fundamental part of who she had become today. And after so many years of desiring to dance among the stars in the heavens, she found she had become addicted to the feeling, to the home-away-from-home she had found.

Many didn't understand space as she did. To Carol Danvers, space was a comfort, a blissful silence…it was a sanctuary, one she sought in much of her past. A sanctuary that gave her warmth when others couldn't, and solace when the world gave her nothing but harshness and bitter words. It was a place that she could escape to when she just wanted to be away from the world for a while, to be with just her thoughts and her heart. Floating here in the boundaries of Earth and space, with just her internal thoughts to keep her company, space had grown to be almost a part of Carol, its sanctuary aiding her in many personal trials and decisions. All in all, space had become an escape from reality to her own domain, where she just collected and calmed herself.

And even though in recent years she had found comfort in a new sanctuary, space always had a warm place in her heart. Because of space and the impact of it in her life, she had become a woman she could be proud to be, despite life's obstacles.

What she really loved, though, was how she returned back to Earth.

Free falling.

As she had done countless times before, Carol cut off her flight, allowing her body to be sucked into the Earth's gravitational pull. Within a minute, the heroine was being shot towards the planet surface; as she continued to fall with an ever increasing speed, Carol felt the immense heat forming around her, warming her to her core. Her lygokinetic abilities instinctively went to work as her body absorbed the heat and warmth, nipping at her, a feeling that was both tingly and pleasuring. Faster and faster she shot down, her form like that of a meteorite, the clouds passing by her and the limitless blue of the Atlantic Ocean coming to meet her head on with each passing second.

And within the last few possible moments when the ocean was ready to consume her, Carol reactivated her flight as she forced herself into a stop for the briefest of seconds before setting herself on a course for Scotland. The water's rupture from the shockwaves that occurred splashed on her, making the blonde smile and laugh aloud to herself, the feeling as refreshing as it always was. As she flew, she turned slightly on her right side as she brushed the surface of the water with her hand.

Yes, the Ms. Marvel aspect of her life had made for some wonderful habits and times to arise and take form.

As soon she reached the Scottish shoreline a rocket suddenly hit her causing coming crashing down onto the Scottish highlands.

As Ms. Marvel recovered from the sudden impact to see what hit her, as the smoke and dust cleared around her she saw shapes and saw mechanised suits of armor, and then she knew what happened when the shapes cried out, "Hail Hydra!"

"You have got to be kidding me," Ms. Marvel stated as she saw the familiar green and yellow uniforms of Hydra.

"You are a lucky woman, Ms. Marvel," said a man who was wearing a different uniform from the rest, "Your alien based powers has attracted some attention. Hydra is paying a good 12 mill for you alive, 4 for just your body."

"Taskmaster," Ms. Marvel said as she blew some of bangs out of her face, "I should have known."

Fury and his subtle manipulations.

"Yes," Taskmaster replied and Carol couldn't make out his facial features through his skull like mask, "Our last encounter was less than favorable."

"You were stealing Stark Tech," Ms. Marvel replied.

"Which would have gotten me an easy 6million for my previous employer," Taskmaster replied.

"So I'm your next big paycheck," Ms. Marvel replied as she eyed the Hydra soldiers and mechs, which their numbers appeared to be in the triple digits by now, from what she could see.

"Precisely."

 _-Hogwarts 8:37 P.M.-_

"Where are they," Ron complained. Hermione slapped him in the back of the head, "Ow! What was that for?"

The Hogwarts students and professors were waiting in the courtyard for the

"For being an idiot," Hermione replied.

Just then a girl with wavy golden hair lowered herself in front of the Hogwarts students, wearing a battered and torn one piece spandex suit, her boots and her domino mask were the only things that weren't threatening to fall off.

"It's Ms. Marvel," stated a female muggleborn third year.

"Ms. Marvel? Why is she here?" Asked another third year.

"I didn't know that she was a witch," said a third.

Ms. Marvel landed on one of her right knee and left foot, while bent over while using her right fist as support on the ground.

 ***POP!***

A cloud of pink smoke a girl with pink skin, blue hair, and elvin like ears appeared next to Ms. Marvel. The said girl appeared to be old enough to be a 4th or 5th year student. The reaction among the professors and the upper years was immediate as they went for their wands.

"Impossible!" Hermione exclaimed in barely a whisper, "You can't apparate into Hogwarts! It says so in Hogwarts: A History!"

"Obviously she can," Sirius remarked as Hermione slapped in the back of the head like she did to Ron, "Damnit woman! Must you do that?"

Hermione merely gave him a look that caused Sirius to back off.

"Back away from her demon," Snape said as pulled out his wand.

"Still not the worst thing I've been called," the girl said to no one in particular.

Before anybody could read the blonde woman that landed earlier, this Ms. Marvel woman, managed to stand in between the Hogwarts faculty and the so called demon and said with a commanding tone, "She is with me."

"Step away from the demon, my dear," the aging headmaster said with a twinkle in his eye as he reached for his wand, "the demon's spell over you will be over shortly."

Even as he said that, he couldn't find his wand. The blonde noticed this and said, "Did you really have to take his wand?"

Ms. Marvel turned a little to ask the girl behind the question and she was holding the headmaster's wand, taking a closer look at and responded, "Of course. When I was a student here I knew everything about the professors and their wands, except for the headmaster's wand as I can't figure out the wood it's made out of or its core."

Members of Hogwarts minds froze when they heard, _'When I was a student here…'_.

"Who are you?" McGonagall asked cautiously.

"Who are you?" McGonagall asked cautiously. "And what do mean you when you said that you were a student here?"

The pink girl looked in McGonagall's direction and responded, "My real name I'll keep to myself but you can call me, Pixie. As for being a student here, it's self explanatory."

"She is also not a demon," Ms. Marvel added, "She's what muggles, I think you British call non magicals, as a mutant. A person born to human parents with various abilities that normally appear during puberty."

"Impossible," Snape sneered, "Mutants are a myth and squibs can't fly. They don't have magic to fly with."

Ms. Marvel sighed and she asked, "Pixie would you be so kind with our less than polite guest…?" she didn't have to finish as their was a sound of ***POP*** and pink smoke surrounded Pixie and their was another ***POP*** as she appeared in front of the man and grabbed his robes and their was a third ***POP*** and they disappeared.

A redheaded woman, that Ms. Marvel knew from her distant past asked, "How does she do that?"

"One of her mutant abilities allows her to teleport almost anywhere," she explained non coherently, "though she normally only teleports to places that she knows, as she could easily wind up in a wall or worse."

 ***POP!***

A cloud of pink smoke cleared appeared where Pixie was originally standing and the blonde looked at her and asked, "Where did you put him?"

All they got in return was the girl was a smirk.

"So why are you so beat up?" Pixie suddenly asked. "And I assume it's because you were over an half-an-hour late."

"Hydra," came the blondes response, "And return the wand. I don't need the extra paperwork."

"Fine, fine," the pink girl replied with a sigh as a sound of a small ***POP*** and the wand was returned to where its original owner.

The blonde returned her attention to the Headmaster, "Can we be shown our rooms now? I've had a busy day."

"Where is my Professor?" Dumbledore asked.

Before anybody could respond they heard someone shouting, "Where is she?"

Their attention was drawn to a very wet Snape.

"I thought he could use a dip," Pixie responded with a smirk, causing Ron to out right laugh and Sirius to cough in his hand to hide his laughter from his mother, who is a staff member their.

The potion master had his wand out and he said, "Maxima bom...," but before he could finish the spell the wrist of his wand hand was being held as he was punched in the gut by Ms. Marvel, and she then finished it by throwing him over her shoulder and as he landed on the ground the woman had a boot on his gut, holding him down. It was all done before anybody could blink.

The woman than looked at the Headmaster and his deputy with a stern look and asked, "Does all your professors cast potentially dangerous spells at every prank? Hmm?"

"I assure you, this is a one time deal," Dumbledore responded.

"I'll be telling the school board if you don't punish him," was the response of the teenager replied, "And I will make sure Pixie here will be punished for her prank."

"He will be punished, appropriately, by the time he is discharged from our medical wing," came the headmasters response with a slight sweat to his brow, he doesn't need the school board to look into things, not now. "Now will you please release my professor."

The girl gave him a look and finally let off of him as he was taken to the nurse's office by the redheaded woman.

"Now when will Coulson be here with the rest of the students?" Dumbledore asked, "I was under the impression he would have been here by now with the rest of the students that are participating."

Ms. Marvel reached into her boot and took out a letter from a compartment and handed it to the elderly man and said, "Their was some mix up with the paperwork and they won't be here for about another month or so."

Dumbledore took the letter and gave it a proper examination and said, "James, take our young guests to the guest quarters so our students can get some rest."

With a nod from a black haired man and bowed to the 2 girls and said, "If you will follow me I will show you to your personal quarters."

With a snort from the blonde and a glare from the bluenette they followed him into the castle.

 _To Be Continued…_

 **A/N: I know that their is an actual mutant named Pixie in the X-Men Comics but I wanted to use the name for Hermione.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It has been a week since Ms. Marvel and Pixie arrived at the castle. The blonde is a mystery to the purebloods and the half-bloods, who didn't pay attention to the non-magical world, as she is extremely popular amongst the muggleborns and on top of that she seemed to disappear at random times of the day and only reappear later with no explanation, no matter how hard any of the Hogwarts professors seem to try, she never really gave them an explanation as to where she went.

As for the pink 'demon', no one could figure out as she claimed to be a student here before but no one could remember the pink skinned girl. Not only that she disliked Snape, she also an issue with the 'The Golden Trio.' For some reason she made it her mission to make their life miserable as pranks drastically increased on the trio of Gryffindors, and no one could prove it was her.

"That pink demon needs to go," Snape sneered. As the professors were in the Headmasters office.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I agree with Severus," McGonagall stated. "The twins and Marauders never gave me such a headache in their first week. The amount of pranks to the Gryffindors alone had tripled since she got here. And I don't mean the standard Weasley pranks."

"Doubled to the Slytherins," Snape added with a sneer.

"Despite your misgivings, she's getting along with my Claws just fine," Flitwick added in his two knuts.

"Along with my Badgers," Sprout added.

"I'm afraid my hands are tied in this matter," Dumbledore explained, "Unless we have hard evidence that these pranks are caused by her, I cannot punish her without getting punished ourselves, maybe losing our jobs because of it."

"We have to do something," Snape said with a sneer.

Dumbledore stroke his beard as thought things over.

Meanwhile with Sirius and his two friends are in a secluded part of the castle. Each one worse for the where. Sirius is covered with glitter, Ron is in a Slytherin uniform and his hair is dyed Slytherin green, Hermione had her mouth somehow glued shut, with something immune to magic, and she was reduced to write down what she wanted to say on a piece of parchment.

"That pink demon needs to stop," Sirius stated.

"But how?" Ron asked, "She can apparate in Hogwarts."

' _But according to Hogwarts: A History no one is able to do that,'_ Hermione managed to hold up a piece of parchment that showed what she scribbled down.

"We know that! You told us that a million times since first year!" Sirius snapped at Hermione.

' _Point is, that it not apparating, since she leaves pinks smoke behind whenever she does and witches and wizards don't leave behind pink smoke when they apparate,'_ Hermione replied.

"So it has to to do something with pink smoke," Sirius pondered out loud.

"One of the twins pranks?" Ron suggested.

"I doubt it, more likely a modified floo powder that doesn't need a fireplace," Sirius response.

As the two boys were throwing suggestions out there, they didn't notice Hermione's brown eyes changed coloring.

 _-Hogsmeade same time-_

"Note to self, kill Fury" Carol mumbled to herself as she walked through the magical village. She is trying to hide in the crowd, and that included wearing traditional wizarding cloths, which went out of date ages ago.

She focused on her mission, according to their intel Voldemort hasn't left the land of the living and is looking to reclaim a new body for himself. The self styled Dark Lord, granted he's no Sith Lord, found a way to cheat death and one of the items that keeps him tied to this plane of existence is hidden in this village. She kept her eyes and ears open, hoping to catch a clew. She then noticed the DADA Professor, Moody she thinks, slips between two buildings that had plenty of shadows and Carol managed to get close enough to notice that he isn't alone. She couldn't tell who the second person was but definitely looked like a rat-like man in his mid-to-late 30's.

"The Dark Lord demands a report," the rat-man said with fear in his voice.

"Dumbledore doesn't know that I'm not Alastor," 'Moody' said.

"He wants to know what you plan on doing with the Goblet."

"Tell our Lord that I can guarantee that the Potter boy will be in the tournament, Pettigrew," 'Moody' replied.

Carol raised an eyebrow at this as she now knew who this was as he part of the mission briefing.

"What about the eldest Potter?" Pettigrew asked, "He'd prefers the Potters eldest child."

"That will be difficult," 'Moody' replied. "She's not attending Hogwarts and I don't have a sample of her magical signature to use to have the Goblet make it officially magically binding."

Just then the fake Moody took out his wand and cast a spell where Carol is standing and by the time all that happened, Carol was no longer standing there.

"Must be seeing things," the imposter growled as he put the wand away. "Tell our Lord that one of the Potter children will be a Champion."

"I will," Pettigrew responded, "but if it isn't the oldest I will not take the fall for you."

With that Peter changed into a rat a scampered off and the fake Moody took a drink from the flask he had on him and then walked back to the school.

Carol, who is now on the roof, managed to shoot a tiny tracking device on the now rat Peter as he scampered off. The tracking device hid itself underneath the rats skin and all he'd felt was a mosquito bite.

"So their using the tournament as a trap," Carol said to herself, "Fury better uphold his end of the bargain, of both a paid scholarship to a college and flight school. Granted the scholarship doesn't include Ivy Leagues."

Carol then flew off to inform SHIELD of the new development.

 _-September 29_ _th_ _8:15 A.M. Great Hall-_

It has been nearly a month since the two Americans had arrived and they weren't impressed with the school. Both Pixie and Carol had no problems voicing their opinions about both the wizarding world and their beliefs. At one point Pixie let it slip that she is 14-years-old, making her ineligible for the tournament, but she didn't care.

The duo are currently sitting at the Ravenclaw table eating their breakfast.

"So you confirmed Moody is an imposter," Pixie stated more than asked in a hushed voice.

"Undeniably," Carol said, with her Ms. Marvels mask still on but wearing casual clothes, as she took a bite of sausage before continuing, "I think it's a potion. He keeps drinking from his flask at least once an hour and it smells bad too."

"Hmm. Sounds like polyjuice," Pixie responded as she went into deep thought.

"You should know, you made it in your second year, Ms. Granger," a third year girl said, who is sitting on the other side of Pixie, as she took a bite out of her buttered bread.

"Yeah I did…" Pixie responded before realizing what the girl said, "You know who I am?"

"Of course," the younger girl said, "the crumbled-horned snorkacks told me about it when your imposter replaced you after your second year."

Carol raised her eyebrow and the younger blond said, "Names Luna Lovegood."

"Nice meeting you Ms. Lovegood," Carol said, "But we'd appreciate it that you don't advertise what you know about us just yet."

"I know," Luna replied in a matter-of-fact tone. "My dad has been trying to print the truth behind Dumbledore for years now, but nobody believes us."

Pixie grinned and said, "By the time here, I hope that changes."

Luna just grinned as she finished her bread and left humming the iconic Star Wars intro score.

"Weird girl," Carol stated as the young girl left, "Good friend material but still weird."

"You barely know her," Pixie retorted.

"I call them as I see them," Carol replied. "Anyway I need more info on our false Moody and possible others he's working with before I make my move."

"There are other?" Pixie whispered in concerned.

"Possible, our man is a pawn, a valuable pawn, but a pawn no less," Carol replied. "Also we haven't figured out who your imposter is working yet."

Pixie nodded as she saw Carols serious look.

"That look doesn't look good on you," a male voice said as a figure came walking up to her, "but no fear your handsome knight is here to brighten up your day!"

Carol didn't have to look at the person to know who it was and asked the girl sitting across from her, "Padma? Is that the best pick-up line the Potter kid knows?"

Padma merely shrugs and responded, "That's the best one I've heard him say."

Carol gave Sirius a stern look and said, "I don't date preteens."

"I'm 14!" Sirius responded as if it hurt his pride.

"Then act like it," Carol replied as she and Pixie got up to leave only to see Sirius had managed to pull out his wand on her. Carol merely yawned as she quickly lightly tapped tapped Sirius on the head, but due to Carols enhanced strength caused him to pushed down on his arse and lose his grip on his wand. "Little boy, you have nothing on me."

With that the two girls walked off, with an humiliated Potter behind.

Sometime later, both girls are working on their non-magical school assignment in the mobile SHIELD base. It is supposed to be able to sustain 2 full SHIELD team weeks, if not months, on end when they are supposed to go off the grid for their assignments and it is fully fortified against most standard weapons the non-magical use and most magical abilities, thanks to their magical branch. It is the size of a normal size 2-story house and is dome shaped.

Just then knocking came from the front door and they checked the security feed for the front door and it is a Professor that Carol, who still wearing her mask. hasn't confronted yet. James Potter, her biological father.

With a sigh Carol went to the door and opened it, "Can I help you Mr. Potter?"

"First off address me as Professor Potter and second I'd like you to apologize to my son," James said in his authority voice.

"First you are not my teacher, and second I'll apologize for my actions if your son apologize for pulling his wand on me," Carol replied with a hand on her hip and another poking the older Potter in the chest.

"My son said you attacked him first," James retorted.

Pixie giggled, getting James attention, she was standing a few feet behind Carol and Pixie responded, "Hogwarts never changes. Always jumping to conclusions before actually take time to do a proper investigation."

"Shut-up demon, you know nothing!" James growled back.

"Your sons second year, he was accused of being the Slytherin Heir for nearly the entire school year before it was a cursed object, created by Voldemort himself, possessing a first year," Pixie replied in amusement.

"You put that diary in Ginny's bag!" James accused Pixie.

"It was a diary? I thought it was some standard first-year school supplies," Pixie replied.

"Now is excuse us we have some homework to complete," Carol interrupted, "Tell you son to apologize for pulling his wand out on me and I'll apologize for my actions. You can ask any Ravenclaw, who was at breakfast at the time, if you don't believe my story, Mr. Potter."

Carol shut the door on him but James stuck his foot in the way preventing the door from shutting completely.

"What now Mr. Potter," Carol asked in an annoyed tone.

"Where is the person in charge here?"

"Currently that would be me," a young woman coming around the corner said. She is 20-years-old with waist length black hair, and she was wearing an official SHIELD uniform, "Names Jessica Drew, Phil Coulson, is the official boss here but he was called back by our superiors."

"I demand that you punish her for her actions against my son," James demanded as he pointed a finger at Carol.

"I heard everything, including the little incident in the Great Hall and Ms. Danvers demands isn't that unreasonable, after all your son pulled out his wand, which he could have her or others with," Jessica stated. "If I'm not mistaken using a wand outside of classrooms or for ones school work is against Hogwarts rules. Unless it was recently changed without informing a visiting school, which in turn is against the ICW's rules."

"You know nothing foreigner, this is about British pride," James responded.

This caused the trio of girls to giggle.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but we all were born in Britain ourselves," Jessica replied, "I was homeschooled and moved across the pond when I was 18. Pixie here moved to the states about a couple years ago when her skin turned pink. Carol was adopted by an American couple shortly before her seventh birthday after her uncle died."

"That changes nothing," James growled, "I still demand that you punish this girl for attacking my son!"

Jessica took out a remote from her uniform and pushed a button and a screen dropped down and it played the entire incident in front of them.

"It would appear that it was self-defense," Jessica casually stated after the entire incident played itself out in front of them. "So it should be your son being punished for his actions, not my student. Unless you want the ICW to get involved, I suggest that your son to apologize to my student, unless you want the whole world to know that the British Golden Boy can think he can get away with anything. Imagine the scandal!"

Gritting his teeth, James left.

Pixie was the first to break the silence, "How did you get that footage? I know that SHIELD managed to shield against magical interference inside this place."

"The same concept on a smaller scale," Jessica said as she pushed another button on the remote and what appeared to be a small swarm of wasps appeared, and the two teens noticed immediately what they were.

"Mechanical wasp spy cams," Pixie said in displayed.

"Let me guess, their abbreviated name is WASPS?" Carol asked sarcastically.

Jessica smiled and held up a victory sign.

The two teens looked at each other in disbelief and sighed. While nursing a headache Pixie stated, "Please tell me that you are using them to help us."

"The shipment came in the other day but I only managed to get them up and running before you girls went to breakfast," Jessica answered, "Unfortunately I don't have enough to cover the entire school but I do have a few following our imposter. He had yet to do anything to tip his hand though."

"That would be to easy," Carol responded in a deadpan expression.

"You know it girlfriend," Jessica replied with a huge smile on her face.

"Suddenly I regret saving you from Hydra last year," Carol snarked.

Jessica pouted and Pixie giggled.

 _To be continued…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 _-October 1_ _st_ _9:37 A.M.-_

Carol, still in casual wears and still wearing her domino mask, is going through some of school work by the lake, while sitting under a tree, when she heard voices coming towards her direction. There were several of them and a group of 15 individuals.

Carol recognized Dumbledore and McGonagall, and a greasy haired man that she had seen around the castle but never got his name, followed by a man that looked like a politician, a pink toad, and 10 officers of the law, Aurors, if she remembered the term right.

"Why do you want to talk to this American so much," she heard McGonagall ask.

"I have on good authority that she is a British citizen," she heard the politician respond, "As Minister of Magic it is my duty to find out why she is competing in this tournament from another country!"

"I am well aware of that fact, Cornelius," Dumbledore replied, "I am also aware that your information is out of date."

By that time they were within a hundred yards from Carol and she chipped in by saying, without looking up from her work, "Gandalf is right. I gave up my British citizenship shortly after my 17th birthday."

Carol merely glanced in there direction and she saw Cornelius looked like he was punched in the gut.

"Why would you do such a thing?" the pink toad asked.

"Hadn't lived in Britain in over 11 years and the few memories I have isn't that good," Carol replied. She then stood up, brushed off her lap, while still having her school work in hands and then started walking away.

"Wait!" She heard Cornelius shout.

Carol merely looked over her shoulder and said, "I gave up my British citizenship for a reason. The reason is for you to find out. If you have a problem take it up with your counterparts in MACUSA," She then continued walking away.

"I have a marriage contract between you and the Potter's son," Cornelius stated, "All it needs is your signature!"

Carol almost fell over when she heard that. It took her a few seconds before the realization hit her like a ton of bricks and she started laughing at what the minister just said.

"What's so funny, you uncivilized American?" the toad asked with a sneer.

This caused Carol to laugh so more, which annoyed the two ministry politicians to no end, McGonagall commented under her breath about 'rude Americans', Dumbledore just raised an eyebrow, and as for the Aurors, they mostly looked bored.

It took Carol a minute to stop laughing, and wiped away the tears that the laughter brought on and said, "Sorry about that but it has been awhile since I've heard such bullshit." This caused the minister and toad to seeth in rage and Carol continued, "Marriage contracts? Who uses those anymore. I was aware of that you were creating one for me for some time. As for your answer it's no and I know for a fact the contracts are null in void without my magical signature, as I am I legal adult."

"Why you insolent little…" the toad started as she reached for her wand before she noticed that blonde had covered the distance between them in less than a second and already holding the wand that she was reaching for. The aurors reacted by pulling out there wands.

"I know you 10 are doing your job by protecting this lady but if one of you so much as cast a spell I'll snap your wands," Carol said as she glared at the aurors, "Now I'll hold onto your wand, while we talk Ms…"

"It's Senior Undersecretary Dolores Umbridge and I demand that you give me my wand back," Umbridge demanded as she reached out to get her wand back.

Carol responded by flying up into the tree she was sitting under not to long ago and sat on one of the branches, and she said, "Like I was saying earlier Ms. Umbridge…"

"It's Madam Umbridge to you," Umbridge said with a scoff.

"...I'll hold onto your wand while we talk civilly," Carol finished unfazed by Umbridge interruption. "As to why I say no is because the Potter boy is just that, a boy. A boy who thinks he more important than he actually is and shows no sign of growing up. Also I have no desire to be bound to the Potter's, for personal reasons that I have no intentions of sharing with any of you. Why, you may ask. The answer is simple non of you have earned my trust or respect."

"Now see here," Fudge started, "I came here to finalize the marriage contract between you and the Potter heir not to listen to a childish rant! As Minister of Magic I deserve your trust and respect!"

Carol snorted and replied, "And you have done nothing to earn them, Minister. You see I've done my research on the movers and shakers of Britain's magical community before coming over the Atlantic and you have done nothing of note in your time in office except looking out for your own career."

"Would you mind giving Madam Umbridge her wand back," Dumbledore said in a grandfatherly voice, "We seem to have gotten off on the wrong foot."

"Wrong foot my ass," Carol muttered to herself.

 ***POP!***

Pixie appeared near the tree Carol was standing on.

"Demon!" Fudge yelled in surprise, "Aurors! Dispose of the demon!"

The aurors raised their wands before they were blasted by a sickly yellow energy in the span of a few seconds, before the Aurors could react, and they fell to the ground unconscious.

Carol sighed and said, "Was that really necessary Jess? We could have handled them."

The remain conscious people looked in the direction was looking at and saw a raven haired woman and she said, "True, but Coulson is back and he wants to speak to you, immediately. It sounded urgent."

"Better than what's going on here," Carol said.

As she was fly away she heard Umbridge shout, "My wand!"

In realization that she still had the woman's wand she said, "Catch." She then threw the wand over Umbridge head and into some bushes.

She didn't stick around as she had places to be and as she flew away she heard Jessica giving the minister and his toad the riot act.

She arrived and entered Phil Coulson's office and he started reading aloud off her file, "Carol Danvers, A.K.A. Ms. Marvel, 5'11", 150 lbs, waist length hair, born November 31, 1989, age 17. Disowned by parents for unable to perform magic 9 months after Voldemort's fall, lived with your mother's sister and her husband until a freak accident killed the husband when you were 6, adopted by an American couple who were unable to have kids of their own a month after the accident, involving a 0-8-4, less than 2 months later your first superpower, super strength, appeared, other powers begun to manifest till your thirteenth birthday. Personality wise; she is stable but has trouble but has issues with authority figures, possibly due to the lack of adequate authority figures in her youth."

"Mind telling me what this is about, or am I going to listen more dirt that SHIELD has on me?" Carol asked in a sarcastic manner.

Coulson looked up at her and said, "Dumbledore has been _forward_ in getting both you and Pixie off of Hogwarts grounds."

"Has it been that we haven't been playing to his tune or the pranks we have been doing against his precious _chosen one_ ," Carol asked as she plopped down in the chair on the other side of the desk.

"Both," Coulson replied without any emotion behind his voice. "Fury wants both of you to be on your best behavior while you are here."

"Fury also wants us to find out what Dumbledore is up to, especially that he was instrumental in bringing back this tournament," Carol stated. "We figured that he would reveal his hand faster if we make him annoy him enough."

"There is also the issue of Pixie's doppelgänger," Coulson stated, "we found her ID."

Coulson then threw a folder in folder in front of Carol with a picture of a woman that she didn't recognize paper clipped to it. Carol opened the folder and Coulson continued, "Her name is Nymphadora Tonks, she prefers to go by her last name. She is a metamorphmagus, a rare ability among the magical communities, allowing the individual to take on the appearance of any living being they choose, real or imaginary. She graduated a year before Pixie started her first year at Hogwarts. She is a supporter of Dumbledore and his 'Greater Good.' Though the pay she receives for this job is nothing to sneeze at."

"$65,000 American for a school year," Carol said as she read the file. "10 months living in a castle without paying for living expenses."

"Exactly," Coulson replied. "As for the Pettigrew and Moody angle, we believe that they want you or the Potter boy to be part of a ritual to bring Voldemort back to his former glory, though they prefer you."

"I believe I know why they want me," Carol said in a thoughtful tone as she continued reading Tonks file. "Though I don't understand why Moody would join his supporters though. Considering 3 out of 4 Death Eaters were put away because of him. There is also the fact that he said that he's not Moody.

"We're looking into that," Coulson stated. "As for you and Pixie, I have to have a talk about your pranks."

"If anybody asks, you gave me the riot act," Carol replied as she got up and gave him a mock salute.

As Carol was leaving the room she heard Coulson say, "My favorite was when there was died the green from the house of the snake."

Carol merely looked back at him and smiled. "Might I remind you that I'm only here is that SHIELD is going to pay for my college scholarship."

"Fury mentioned that," Coulson admitted.

 _-October 31_ _st_ _-_

It has been a month since that day and the Goblet of Fire is about to name the Champions for the tournament. Fudge had tried several more times to get her to sign the contact, considering she's legally an adult and she had no 'head of house' they needed her signature to complete the contract to finalise it. Each time they failed to do it and they can't forge a signature on a magical contract as it will affect the signers of the forged signature and force the person(s) that forged the signature to complete the contract, despite who's name is on the contract, unless they had enough of Ms. Marvels magical signature to confound the contract. Which they don't, in fact they couldn't find enough of a magical signature to perform a trace on it. Unknown to them Ms. Marvel is actually a squib, despite their 'evidence' to the contrary. Since squibs can't fly under their own power, can't they?

Hushed whispers could be heard in the Great Hall as the Goblet of Fire is about to choose the champions.

The fire in the Goblet suddenly turned red and a piece of parchment flew out and Dumbledore caught it as it fluttered back down, and he said loud enough for everyone could hear him, "The champion of Durmstrang is Viktor Krum!"

An eruption of applause came from the various students, mainly from Hogwarts quidditch fans. Ms. Marvel and her companions just politely clapped as Krum headed towards the chamber next door.

The Goblet than spat out another name and Dumbledore read it out loud, "The champion of Beauxbaton is Fleur Decleur."

The girls from the other schools clapped politely for her and the boys drooled over her as she disappeared into the chamber.

The Goblet came alive for a third time and Dumbledore said, "The champion for Hogwarts is Cedric Diggory."

The other schools politely clapped for him and there was mixed reactions from the Hogwarts as many clapped for him, and many others were mumbling in disappointment.

And for a fourth time the Goblet came alive and Dumbledore said, "The champion for the Salem Institute for the Gifted is Ms. Marvel."

She got up and she went into the room with the other two champions and she gave them a smile before sitting in a vacant seat.

As they waited, Sirius walked into the room, "Do they want us to go back out," Viktor said in his bulgarian accent.

Sirius snorted and before he could respond the headmasters from each school entered the room, including Coulson, followed closely by McGonagall and Snape.

"Vat is going on," Fleur asked."

"It would seem that young Mr. Potter's name came out of the Goblet," Coulson answered.

"Impossible 'e is just a little boy," Fleur responded with just a scoff.

"I doubt he is smart enough to get his name into the Goblet without outside interference," Ms. Marvel added, "I've seen him do magic. He can't do a proper Lumos."

"I can so," Sirius shot back, "I'm the best of my year!"

Ms. Marvel rolled eyes in disbelief.

"So Hogwarts has two champions," Viktor said, "That is an unfair advantage to the rest of us."

"I agree with the young Mr. Krum," Olymbe agreed, "Zis makes 'Ogwarts look like they are stacking zeir gryphons agains' their fellow schools."

"I suggest that each of the other schools get another champion," Igor added.

"Impossible," Dumbledore said, "the Goblet can't be lit until the next tournament!"

"Convenient," Ms. Marvel said in a sarcastic manner, "On another note, how come your potions master is here? Since he isn't Potter's head of house or the Deputy Headmaster, as Professor McGonagall holds both of those titles."

There were whispers and Dumbledore response was, "He has my utmost trust."

"That doesn't answer my students question," Coulson replied as he straightened his suit. "He looks like he's going to curse your younger champion any second now."

Before anybody could answer the question, Moody entered the room as he casually walked up to them as he limped on his pegged leg, "I've looked at the Goblet and it was under powerful Confundus charms. More powerful than any fourth year student could cast."

Both Coulson and Ms. Marvel raised their eyebrows as they had they knew who it was but they didn't have any evidence to support their claims.

Sirius smirked and said, "So is the contract still magically binding?"

"I see no reason why not," Moody replied as he thought about it.

"I'm going to beat you Cedric, for my defeat in our Quidditch game last year," Sirius said in an arrogant voice.

"You're so on," Cedric replied in a jovial manner.

"Typical Potter arrogance," Snape sneered.

"So it's settled that we have five tournament champions," Dumbledore stated.

To much to their disappointment, the others were forced to concede.

 _To be continued…_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

-November 3rd 1:26 P.M.-

Ms. Marvel is sparing with Pixie and Pixie is wearing a SHIELD uniform, while Ms. Marvel is wearing a sports bra, exercise shorts, and she is wearing her domino mask and they were by the lake.

*POP*

Pixie appeared in front of Ms. Marvel and she was throwing a punch when Ms. Marvel easily grabbed ahold of her arm and use Pixies own momentum to propel her over Ms. Marvels shoulder, causing Pixie to land on her back and she let out a grunt of pain.

"'Porting in front of someone with experience of fighting teleporters can be quite…painful," Ms. Marvel said over Pixie as a hand is still holding onto Pixies arm.

"Noted," came Pixie's reply as she winced in pain. "Why are we doing this again?"

Ms. Marvel helped the pink girl back on her feet before replying, "Part of the deal with the X-Men for letting you join me."

"Oh yeah," Pixie said as she put her hands on her back before stretching it out, "When I get back, remind me to give Scott a piece of my mind."

"It was Logan's requirement," corrected Ms. Marvel with a blank look on her face.

"I stand by what I said," came Pixies retort.

Ms. Marvel let out a snort of amusement causing Pixie to retort, "You want to change places?"

Ms. Marvel smirked and replied, "You offering?"

Their banter was interrupted by a couple of fake coughs and they looked at the source of the interruption and saw the pink toad that was Fudge last month trying to get her into a marriage contact.

"Can we help you," Ms Marvel asked as her eye twitched in annoyance as this is the fifth time she had a confrontation with the overweight toad woman since the incident.

"Why are you dressed so indecent," the toad nearly yelled.

"Indecent," Ms. M tilted her head in confusion.

"Boo," one of the Weasley twins shouted.

"Trying to hide…" the other twin added.

"Such beauty…"

"With curves…"

"In all the all right places…"

"Along with…"

"Large tracts of land…"

"In the chest…"

"I thought that was what we were talking about."

Ms. Marvel stopped them by shooting a photon blast in between them from where they were watching from and they started sweating a little as the tree behind them fell over and she looked at Pixie as for asking for clarification.

"They are stuck in the Victorian era," came Pixies reply. "A girl showing as much skin as you, they believe, what is the word I'm looking for?"

She then finished by whispering into her ear before Ms. Marvel realized what the toad wanted.

"Listen, Umbridge is it, this is considered normal workout clothes for women back in the US," Ms. Marvel said. "Other than criticizing my choice of outfit, why are you here?"

"I'm here on the behalf of both Minister of a Magic and the Ancient and Noble Potter Family," Umbridge explained.

"I'm not going to sign that marriage contact," came Ms. Marvel's immediate response. "Why does the Ministry care about the desires of one family, hmm?"

"The Potter's are among the most elite wizards in the world," Umbridge replies. "Their family legacy requires the brightest witches to marry there Head."

"Lucky for me, I ain't a witch," Carol said smugly. "I think the Brits call me a squib."

"You lying b…" Umbridge started before she was interrupted by someone coughing.

Ms. Marvel turned her eyes towards the person coughing, while Umbridge turned to said individual.

"I'd appreciate that you stop harassing my students," Phil said. "We're here to further diplomatic relations between our nations."

"Of course," Umbridge responded in a tone that oozed to much sweetness, which caused Ms. Marvel to fake gag and Pixie to hit her shoulder. "I've been trying to convince this young woman to sign a marriage contract so that she would marry one of our more prestigious families."

"Even if she did sign it, the contract would immediately become null and void," Coulson responded. "They are to closely related."

"The Potter family has no living squib relatives," came Umbridge's rebuttal.

"The goblins have all the records in order, all you need is to ask," Phil replies.

"Goblins are greedy individuals, they will do or say anything if you pay them enough gold," Umbridge replied as she stuck her nose up in disgust.

"I'm sure Madam Bones would be happy to hear a Ministry of Magic official trying to force an US citizen into an illegal marriage contract," Phil stated. "Imagine the fallout of said individual being caught. I imagine they wouldn't be able to work in the Ministry ever again."

Umbridge glared at Phil and said, "You wouldn't dare."

Phil merely smiled , eventually Umbridge huffed and walked off.

"That is getting annoying," Ms. Marvel said to no one in particular.

"The Champaign's are gathering for the 'Wand Weighing Ceremony'," Phil said.

Ms. Marvel groaned as a golden circle enveloped her and now she is wearing her uniform and said, "Let's get this over with."

A few minutes later she gathered with the other champions for the ceremony.

"To inspect the wands Garrick Ollivander, the premier wand maker of Western Europe ," Dumbledore said indicating a man in his early 60's. "He will make sure your wands are properly working for this prestigious tournament."

Ms. Marvel raised her hand and said, "It is known that I am a squib and such incapable of using a wand, so why am I here?"

"Why Dumbledore, why would let someone with such a disability enter this tournament," a women who looked like a reporter asked.

Dumbledore sighed and explained, "She is the only American who came and such she was the only candidate for their school Ms. Skeeter."

"Why would they do such a thing," Skeeter asked.

"I do not know," Dumbledore admitted. "They never responded to any of my inquiries on the subject."

"We are getting off topic here," Bagman said, "Ollivander would you start start inspecting the wands?"

"Ladies first," Ollivander stated and Fleur handed her wand to him. Ollivander inspected the wand carefully as as he stated, "9 ½ inches, rosewood, the core is a hair from a Veela if I'm not mistaken."

"From my granduzzer," Fleur replied.

Ollivander nodded and flicked the wand and a bouquet of roses appeared next to Fleur.

"Everything seems to be in order," Ollivander stated as he handed Fleur's wand back to her.

Viktor was next and Ollivander inspected it as he said, "10 ¼ inches, hornbeam, and dragon heartstring. This was made by Gregorvitch if I'm not mistaken."

"One ov his last. He retired not long avter I started my schooling," Viktor explained.

Ollivander swished the wand and a small stream of water started coming out of its tip before Ollivander cancelled it and handed the wand back to the Quidditch Star.

He checked Cedrics next and it was in working order and by the time he got to Sirius's wand he nearly cried as he saw the condition of the wand. It had multiple lewd carvings into it and it appeared that he never took care of it as it was covered in dirt.

"Mr. Potter what have you done to this fine wand," Ollivander asked in a very serious tone.

"The wand never worked properly for me," came his response as he yawned. "I never got the results I wanted from it."

"The wand chooses the wizard," came Ollivanders response. "If one doesn't get the results that they want, then it is the caster, not the wand, who is at fault."

Sirius snorted in disbelief as Dumbledore intervened as he gestured to get on with it, Ollivander waved the wand and Sirius turned into a Niffler, causing Ollivander to give a quick smirk, before turning him back.

"What was that for," Sirius demanded.

"Despite its condition, it is in perfect working order," Ollivander said as he ignored Sirius before handing the wand back.

Sirius was about to retaliate but a quick glance from Dumbledore caused him to rethink his retaliation.

He than came to Carol and asked, "What are you going to use for this tournament if you don't have a wand?"

Ms. Marvel merely smiled as she wrapped her arms under her breasts and responded, "You just have to wait and see like everyone else."

The reporter had her photographer snap a picture of her and the flash caused her to blink repeatedly for a few seconds.

"Rita Skeeter from the daily prophet," said the witch in her mid-40's. "How are you so well known amongst the Muggle-Borns? And is it true that you can fly without a broom?"

Sighing Ms. Marvel pulled a piece of folded parchment from between her breasts and after she unfolded it she gave it to the reporter and said, "If you want to report anything about me, outside of the Triwizard Tournament, you have to go through my publicist."

Rita looked at the piece of paper and sneered at it and replied in a calm voice as she replied, "Everything seems to be in order."

After that they had a group photo of the five champions with both Ms. Marvel and Fleur sitting a chair and the three male champions standing around them.

Later that night the Moody imposter had another meeting with Pettigrew near the edge of the forbidden forest, near the Whooping Wallow.

"He isn't pleased that the Potter girl isn't in the tournament," Pettigrew said to the Moody imposter.

"I wouldn't believe you if you said otherwise," Moody said. "I have set things in motion where He can have both Potter brats by the time when the conditions for the ritual are at their peak."

"Your plan better work, or it'll be your head that our master will desire if he doesn't get his body back," Pettigrew replied.

"Our master will have his body," Moody reassured the man, "The mudbloods do not deserve magic and He will remind them of their place!"

"I will tell him what you told me, but I will not be held responsible for if your plan doesn't succeed," Pettigrew said with a hint of fear in his voice.

"It will succeed," Moody retorted.

Pettigrew didn't say anything as he transformed into a rat and scampered away. Moody glanced around before drinking from his flask and walked away. Unaware that a pink figure hidden by the night shadows recorded their entire conversation.

The next day a 23-year-old, 6'7", emerald green woman is conversing with Phil Coulson, Hermione, Jessica, and Carol. Other then the emerald women, the other three woman are in their civvies.

"So what can you tell us about Magical Britain's laws, Jennifer," Coulson asked.

"Most of the laws went out of the window in civilized countries when Hitler died," came her response, with a look of disgust. "They are the only first world country that still heavily enforced segregation."

"That I know," Coulson replies. "I want to know if there any laws that will hamper our mission."

"A few," Jennifer replies. "But if you have the proper paperwork, the laws can be in your favor and all they can do is complain about it."

Coulson thought about it.

"Though I do have one question," Jennifer said.

"And what is it," Coulson asked.

Jennifer glanced at Carols chest and asked, "What is your cup-size?! I'm sure they are bigger than mine."

Carol nearly fell over from the sudden question, Jessica burst out laughing, and Hermione gave a disgusted look.

"Don't give me that look pinkie, by the looks of it, yours are going to be bigger than mine too," Jennifer said, causing Jessica to laugh harder, Carol to slap her forehead and Hermione to cover her developing breasts with her arms. "What? The X-Gene cause girls to be sexually attractive by they are 16."

"Luck," Carol replied.

"I call BS, I'm an E-cup. What are you? An F-cup?" Jessica started guessing.

"I will not lower myself by answering your question," Carol defiantly replies.

Jessica glared at her with anger in her eyes, before Coulson pipped I'm by looking at her profile, "She is a double F-cup."

Jessica looked pleased with the answer and Carol exclaimed at the man, "And you wonder why I have trust issues and authorities!"

"The two of you could have leveled half the grounds before your egos are satisfied," Coulson stated.

"We weren't going to fight," Carol exclaimed in defiance.

"They are still repairing the 15-acres of Central Park from the last time you said that," Coulson replied.

"That wasn't a fight, we were having a disagreement," Carol replied defending herself.

"And if I read the report correctly it was over buttered or unbuttered popcorn for watching Star Wars: Return of the Jedi," Coulson said with a serious undertone.

"It's a classic and it needed the right snack food for watching," Jessica replied without a hint of remorse. "Besides we were young and naive."

"It was 8 months ago," came Coulson's response.

"And?" Carol added innocently.

Coulson stared at the two women with a serious expression. Carol gave an innocent look, Jennifer is inspecting her nails, Jessica is trying and failing to hold back her giggles, and Hermione looked torn between scolding the two and face palming.

Inside Dumbledore's office the fake Hermione and Dumbledore were in a meeting.

"We're alone, you don't have to wear that disguise Nymphadora," Dumbledore said to the girl.

'Hermione' shifted into a young woman that stood at 5'6" with shoulder length purple hair and complained, "Stop calling me that! I prefer Tonks."

Ignoring her outburst Dumbledore asked, "How is Sirius doing in preparing for the tournament?"

Tonks sighed in disbelief and replied as she rubbed her head with her right hand, "It was difficult for me to convince him to do his homework before this bloody tournament, now he's a bloody diva that got a new toy and hoarding it over his fellow Gryffindors. I'm not going into his fight with the youngest Weasley boy. He's not even trying to learn more to help him compete in this stupid tournament!"

"Have you tried to convince him, Nymphadora?" Dumbledore asked.

Tonks eye twitched in irritation as she replied, "I've tried every trick, short of flashing him, to study. He bloody refuses to pick up a book to save himself!"

"I see," Dumbledore replied as he stroke his beard thoughtfully.

"The pink demon from across the pond still is still keeping an eye on me," Tonks continued. "She tries to hide it but it isn't hard to notice."

"Are you sure it is you and not Sirius," Dumbledore inquired.

"Without a doubt," came her reply.

"I will deal with it when the time comes," Dumbledore replied as he reassured the young woman.

To be continued…


End file.
